Pequeña Confusión
by Just K0gan
Summary: Muchas veces los ojos nos engañan... No siempre lo que nos muestran es lo que parece, pero ¿Sera que para lo que Kendall ha visto esta regla aplica?


¡Hola todo el mundo! Después de mucho tiempo en el que no publicaba nada, ¡Al fin decidí escribir algo! Pero, esta vez no será Kogan... ¡ES KAMES! :D Así es, como leyeron.

No se, llegue un día a mi casa y ¡BAM! Comencé a escribir esto y me salió Kames XD Así que... Espero lo disfruten y les guste. (Este es mi primer Kames así que no sean crueles conmigo) :3

* * *

**PEQUEÑA CONFUSION **

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Kendall en un tono tajante mientras esquivaba la mirada de James.

- Hablar contigo... Es todo lo que quiero. – Respondió el más alto con completa sinceridad y seguridad en su voz.

- Ahora no puedo – Dijo Kendall tratando de cerrar la puerta de su habitación compartida con Logan, pero, James fue mas rápido e impidió la acción del rubio.

- Kendall... – Dijo el de los ojos color avellana – Solo déjame explicarte – Finalizo su oración con los ojos un poco cristalizados.

- N-no hay que hac-cerlo... – Dijo el rubio con la voz entre cortada al ver los ojos de James – Con lo que vi esa noche me basta – Dijo el dueño de los ojos color esmeralda para terminar de cerrar la puerta y dejar a un James con la palabra en la boca al otro lado de esta.

El rubio solo se recargo sobre la puerta y dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos verde esmeralda y cerro los ojos por un instante tratando de calmar todo el dolor que sentía su corazón en ese instante. Pero, una voz lo saco de su transe y momento de tranquilidad...

- K-kendall... ¿Todo en orden? – Dijo Logan mientras miraba la imagen de su líder. Ya no era el mismo, nunca creyó verlo así. Totalmente destrozado y sin saber que hacer... huyéndole a todo y escondiéndose en su propia habitación para evitar ver la cara de James... Ese, definitivamente no era SU mejor amigo... Ese no era el líder del grupo que tanto admiraba.

- S-si – Dijo Kendall mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus rubios cabellos.

- Kendall - Dijo el pálido acercándose a su amigo y tomando su barbilla entre sus manos para que lo mirara directo a los ojos - no me puedes engañar – dio un pequeño suspiro y continuo – dime que te pasa... confía en mi.

Dicho esto Kendall tomo asiento en su cama y el pálido imito su acción sentándose a su lado y prestándole mucha atención a su mejor amigo... La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, pero, gracias a que aun era temprano, los dos amigos se podían ver las caras. En el rostro del rubio, se podía ver con cada segundo que pasaba una gran tristeza y si mirabas directo a sus ojos... podías ver como dentro de él se rompía su corazón. Y eso fue exactamente lo que el genio vio. Hubo un gran silencio entre los dos, pero Logan, no soportaba ver a su amigo así, debía hacer algo... Así que solo dejo que su cuerpo actuara y... rodeo a su mejor amigo con sus brazos. Lo abrazo fuertemente, bueno, lo suficiente para que el rubio aun respirara, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que reconfortara a su amigo.

Ante tal acción, Kendall cerro los ojos y correspondió el abrazo de Logan, y le dijo en un susurro.

- Gracias – Esa palabra que salió de los labios de Kendall fue sincera, pero también estaba impregnada de una gran tristeza.

- No me agradezcas – Dijo Logan dando unas cuantas suaves palmadas en la espalda del líder – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. – Reiteró Logan.

- Lo se... – Dijo Kendall en medio de un suspiro y separándose del abrazo de su amigo. – Pero, tú sabes lo que paso esa noche. No hay mas que decir... – Concluyo el rubio su explicación.

- Si no hay más que decir... ¿Qué es lo que James quiere decirte? – Dijo Logan levantando una ceja.

- No lo se y no me interesa – Respondió secamente el líder de la banda.

- ¡No seas orgulloso Kendall! – Dijo Logan un poco exaltado. – Solo sabes lo que viste... Eso no te dice nada. ¡Es solo tu versión! – Dijo el genio igual de exaltado.

- Con eso me basta... Lo que diga ahora solo serán excusas – Se explico Kendall.

Dicho esto, Kendall se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras que a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Logan que le hablaba, pero, no sabia que decía exactamente ya que, ahora, se encontraba repitiendo ese día...Ese oscuro y doloroso día en el que la persona que mas amaba le había apuñalado el corazón y había destruido todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas...

**FLASH BACK **

Era de noche, la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaban perfectamente la piscina de Palm Woods y le daban ese toque mágico al lugar. Era la noche perfecta, en especial para cierto rubio que caminaba impaciente por el lugar de un lado a otro en espera de la persona que era la dueña de sus sentimientos y a la cual se los declararía hoy... Después de un largo tiempo.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar, repasaba lo que le diría cuando lo tuviera en frente. Sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía rápidamente y de vez en cuando, su voz se quebraba. Era una posición en la que nunca pensó que estaría, pero bueno...Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Pero, algo distrajo su mente y le hizo perder toda la concentración que tenia en su discurso previamente planeado... Aunque se había fijado de que el lugar estuviera completamente solo, podía escuchar a lo lejos a unas personas hablar; pero solo hizo falta unos segundos para que reconociera una de las voces... ¡Era James! Pero... ¿Con quien estaría hablando?

No resistió la curiosidad y se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente hacia una de las puertas que daba paso al lobby para ver con quien hablaba la cara del grupo. Pero, en el preciso momento en que sus ojos buscaron la figura del castaño, vieron una imagen que partió su corazón e hizo que todo su mundo se derrumbara en cuestión de segundos. La debilidad se apodero de su cuerpo y pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes esmeraldas al ver como James... se besaba con una de las Jennifers.

No sabia como habían llegado a eso y la verdad... no quería saberlo. Eso lo tenía claro. No quería ver más, así que, rápidamente aparto su vista de la escena y se apoyó en la puerta, alzo su mirada hacia el cielo y contemplo la luz de las estrellas mientras una suave y fría brisa acariciaba su cuerpo. Pero, mientras sus ojos miraban el cielo, en su mente se llevaba un gran debate sobre lo próximo a hacer cuando James estuviera frente a el... ¿Debería decirle que lo había visto besando a una de las Jennifers? ¿Aun le diría lo que sentía por el? ¿Por qué le molestaba el hecho de verlo besando a alguien mas a pesar de no ser nada? ¿Por qué se estaban besando? Esas y muchas preguntas mas estaban rondando en la mente de Kendall hasta que... Vio como alguien agitaba una mano frente a su rostro y decía su nombre.

- ¡Kendall! – Dijo por enésima vez James al ver que su amigo tenia a mirada perdida hacia el cielo.

- Disculpa – Dijo Kendall aparentando estar tranquilo – Me perdí por un momento viendo las estrellas – Finalizo el rubio.

- Si, eso note – Dijo James mientras se hacia al lado del rubio y alzaba su mirada al cielo y jugaba con sus manos – Y... ¿Qué querías decirme? - Pregunto con notable nerviosismo y una pisca de ansiedad e su voz.

Al escuchar al niño bonito decir eso, la imagen de James besándose con alguien más que no era el paso por su mente e hizo desaparecer su "tranquilidad". Lo pensó por algunos segundos y cuando estaba seguro de lo que haría, respiro hondo, se paro frente a James, lo miro directamente a los ojos y desapareció de el por unos segundos todo rastro de nerviosismo y dolor.

- Es que quería que fueras el primero en saber que... – Hizo una pequeña pausa para torturar a la "cara" del grupo y al parecer por la expresión en el rostro de James lo estaba logrando.

- Si... – Dijo James haciendo una seña con las manos de que continuara mientras abría los ojos considerablemente.

- ¡Estoy saliendo con Logan! – Exclamo Kendall fingiendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Por otro lado, en el rostro de James se dibujaba una mueca de decepción y en sus ojos se mostraba un pequeño destello de tristeza. Pero, pronto el rostro de este cambio y con mucha seguridad en su voz le dijo algo al rubio que haría que los deseos de matar al genio crecieran en el...

- ¡Eso no puede ser posible! – Grito James mientras retiraba su espalda de la pared y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Y ¿como porque dices eso? – Pregunto Kendall un tanto nervioso pero aparentando total seguridad mientras alzaba una de sus cejas.

- ¡Porque antes de venir a verte Logan me dijo que tu... – Intento decir James, pero la lealtad a su pálido amigo lo hizo desistir de continuar su explicación.

- ¿Te dijo que? – Cuestiono Kendall retando al niño bonito con su tono de voz.

- ¡Que tú te me declararías hoy! – Confeso James hablando rápido y apartando la vista de la conexión que mantenía con los ojos de Kendall.

- Kendall no podía creer que Logan le haya dicho a James el porqué de su cita... Definitivamente, Logan, era hombre muerto. Pero, antes de acabar con el genio, debía acabar con lo realmente importante... Declararle o no sus sentimientos a James.

- B-bueno... Dijo Kendall con un notorio nerviosismo en su voz al ver que James sabia de sus sentimientos por el – Tal vez por eso te cite hoy... – Continuo diciendo Kendall mientras apartaba su mirada de la cara del niño bonito – Pero, ¡eso a ti no te importa ahora! – Sentencio Kendall con furia en su voz.

- ¿P-porque lo di... – James no pudo terminar su oración al ver como Kendall ya respondía a su pregunta.

- ¡TE VI BESANDO A LA JENNIFER RUBIA! – Exclamo Kendall, mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y sus manos temblaban, pero no lo suficiente para que James lo notara.

En ese momento un incomodo silencio se creo entre ellos dos... James solo miraba a Kendall, tratando de entender el porqué de su reacción y Kendall, solo esquivaba la mirada de James con el fin de que el castaño no descubriera las lágrimas que ahora brotaban de sus ojos. En definitiva, así no era la noche que Kendall se imaginaba... Era todo lo contrario, en esos momentos, la piscina de Palm Woods... Era el mismo infierno.

James, decidido a aclarar lo que había pasado minutos atrás con la Jennifer rubia, se dispuso hablar...

- Kendall... Lo que viste no fue un beso entre ella y yo... Bueno – Dijo James reflexionando lo que había dicho – Si fue un beso, pero no fue un beso, beso... ¿Si me entiendes? – Le cuestiono James al rubio esperando obtener una respuesta afirmativa de Kendall, pero fue todo lo contrario.

- No, la verdad es que no te entiendo – Dijo Kendall mientras se alejaba poco a poco de James – Y lo cierto es que... ¡No quiero hacerlo! – Finalizo Kendall. Y sin esperar un segundo mas, comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de James, mientras que este, aun seguía ahí, mirando a la nada, tratando de entender el porqué de la actitud del rubio.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

- ¿Entiendes Kendall? – Pregunto Logan. Pero Kendall no sabia de que hablaba el genio así que le dio una mirada de confusión y el pálido inmediatamente entendió que no le había prestado atención en todo este tiempo.

- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? – Pregunto el genio a su amigo. Y como respuesta a su pregunta a vio a Kendall negar con su cabeza. Ante la reacción del rubio, Logan suspiro y se dispuso a resumir en una frase todo lo que había dicho mientras Kendall divagaba en sus pensamientos.

- Te lo diré de esta manera... – Dijo Logan asegurándose de ser escuchado por Kendall esta vez. Y al ver que el rubio lo miraba fijamente y toda su atención estaba en el prosiguió - ¡Si no hablas con James y dejas que él te explique el porqué de las cosas... LO PERDERAS P-A-R-A S-I-E-M-P-R-E! - Dijo Logan haciendo énfasis en "Para siempre".

Kendall, medito lo dicho por Logan unos segundos, y antes de darle una respuesta se paro de la cama, arreglo su ropa (ya que estaba un poco arrugada), lo miro fijamente y le dijo...

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Pensaron que seria un One-shot? Jajajaja yo también XD Pero bueno... Las cosas cambian. ¿Quieren leer más? ¿Tiene curiosidad de saber que pasara entre James y Kendall? Pues si es así, tengo que decir que tal vez me demore en actualizar ya que me iré de viaje y no se cuando regrese. Pero, tengan por seguro que no los dejare con la duda ;) A mi regreso sabrán el destino de esta historia.

Sin más que decir me despido y les deseo un feliz año 2013 a todos en FanFiction, que estén muy felices y que este nuevo año sea muy bueno para todos.

**JUST KOGAN **


End file.
